ed edd eddy meet johnny test
by kyle152091
Summary: the cul de sac kids are moving spoiler up ahead. HINT: for jonny 2x4 his name will be jonny with only two N. for Johnny test will just be called johnny. I don't own ed edd eddy or johnny test. NOTE:all character will be their original age. NOTE: only the main characters from johnny test and ed edd eddy are in this storie
1. Chapter 1

I can't belive it that everyone including us us are moving : double d said

i'm gonna miss you guy : ed said

me too : eddy

hey guy it been nice knowing you three: nazz said

us too ed boys : rolf said

i dont want to move sarah : jimmy said

i know jimmy i'm gonna miss you

all of ed edd eddy , rolf, nazz , kevin, jonny jimmy father came

everyone i have we got good news :jimmy father said

what : ed said

it like a coincidene it seem all of us are moving into the same town : kevin father said

ALL RIGHT! : ed screamed

yea we can be still be together sarah:jimmy said

yeah jimmy : sarah said

yes we eds have been reunited: eddy said

yes but i don't won't leave our neighborhood this where we first meet guys: ed said

great new with the help with your parent we call a constuction site that they will rebuild the neighbor except our house : edd father said

but why not : double d said

well we are trying not to waste money : edd father said

but they will tow our houses to our new home after they dig up space for the basement were we can put ours houses but first we have to realy pull them out including the basement: rolf father said said

hey ed and rolf can do it right ed : eddy said

you bet yeah eddy : ed said

ed already pull his house out of his grass

one house hold the onion : ed said

wow ed I really should of stay home and now i'm proud of you : ed father said

thanks dad : ed said

rolf my son this is crazy i forbid not to : rolf fater said

ok father :rolf said

after the cul de sac kids house were picked up for real they were now about to moved to there new home

*on the road*

hey dad what town are we are going to go : double d said

porkbelly : edd father said

wow nice name : double d said sarcastily

* at porkbelly*

wow i can't our neighbor hood been recontructed : johnny test said

boy what are the neighbor hood kids be like : said a dog

who knows dukey : johnny said

johnny me and your father who now got a job now will be working for the whole day every day : ms. test said

and we don't want you to get into any trouble : mr test said

wow oh well maybe i'll have fun with the new kids tomorrow: johnny test said

well at least you are having fun : mr test said

ok bye : johnny test said

well johnny it just us and susan and mary: dukey said

oh let's go bug my sister : johnny said

what that johnny : mary said

oh never mind oh wait what tomorrow gonna be :johnny said

tomorrow is gonna be first day of summer vaction : susan said

all right, you know with new kids comming to the new neighbor hood maybe they want to be friends : johnny said

susan and mary laugh

why : mary said

i don't know but boy am i'm tired : johnny said

*in johnny room*

I think tomorrow gonna be special : johnny said

*IN a motel*

you know guy I think will have great adventure : eddy said

you know your right : double d said


	2. meeting the test and rent an ed part 1

*10:00am road of pork belly in eddy car*

eddy woke up

are we there yet mom : eddy asked

almost eddy : eddy's mom said

well ok : eddy said

*in double d car*

father are we near our location : double d said

well almost eddward

you know I think will call our new home our original neighborhood name the cal de sac : double d said

wow that really nice : edd mom said

*kevin car*

you know ever thing will just be same old same old : kevin said

eddy screamed: hey guy will still call our new home the cal de sac

everyone said alright

* at the new cal de sac*

wow look at it look we never left it : ed said

wow when they re created the neighborhood they recreated every thing the junkyard , the abandom contruction site and the side walk :double d said

the construction worker put all their houses to their original place

all the parent went out to look for new jobs while the cul de sac kids were play and as they were still doing scam

lady and germs the ... what the ed you ate it : eddy said

sorry : ed said

then two kids came

hey it hard to say this but you stink : said johnny

I agree haha : duky said but his costume fell off

woah your a talking dog : kevin said

no i'm not i'm just an illusion : dukey said

okay that only work on tv : nazz said

ok but you got to please keep it a secret ok : johnny said

why : eddy said

because I could get in trouble and dukey could get experimented

by the goverment : johnny said

ok were good at keep secret man like it never happen : sarah said

ok and hey who are you three : johnny said

i'm eddy and this double d and ed and do you want to be friends : eddy said

haha who want to be friend with you dork : kevin said

that would be me since i'm not popular : johnny said

your not popular : kevin said

well yes because he get f on everything and detetion every day :dukey said

so okay will be friend : johnny said

JOHNNY! :susan said

hey don't worry sister there good at keeping secret : johnny said

ok will trust all of you but what are all of you name: mary said

name kevin : kevin said

i'm ed: ed said

i'm double d: double d said

i'm eddy: eddy said

im sarah: sarah said

im jimmy : jimmy said

i'm jonny 2x4 : jonny said

i'm nazz: nazz said

i'm rolf son of a sheper : rolf said

i'm johnny test these are my sisters susan and mary and there geniuses : johnny said

woah new compition double d : eddy said

ha.. ha.. ha.. very funny eddy : double d

so are a geniuses too : mary said

well no but i am smarter than the people of the cal de sac : double said

cal de sac : johnny test said

yes that is what are new home will be name : eddy said

wow but cool : johnny said

look guy : ed said

everyone look and saw ed on a big slide

the dork toasted : kevin said

toasted : ed said

hup hup : eddy said

no no : double d said

hup hup hahhahahahahahahahahah : ed said

ed fell into the ground hurt but got out unhurt

what happen : johnny said

some of are cartton phisic are still with us : double d

oh : johnny said

hey i think you two girl are cool want to play base ball with us : kevin asked

sorry too much to do : susan said

so susan and mary went back home

see you five loser later dorks : kevin said

we gonna need something to re fill the grass eddy : double d

I why not we just fix things : eddy said

now your talking : johnny said

but eddy i'm tired : double d

no time double d :eddy said


	3. rent an ed part 2

*10:00am road of pork belly in eddy car*

eddy woke up

are we there yet mom : eddy asked

almost eddy : eddy's mom said

well ok : eddy said

*in double d car*

father are we near our location : double d said

well almost eddward

you know I think will call our new home our original neighborhood name the cal de sac : double d said

wow that really nice : edd mom said

*kevin car*

you know ever thing will just be same old same old : kevin said

eddy screamed: hey guy will still call our new home the cal de sac

everyone said alright

* at the new cal de sac*

wow look at it look we never left it : ed said

wow when they re created the neighborhood they recreated every thing the junkyard , the abandom contruction site and the side walk :double d said

the construction worker put all their houses to their original place

all the parent went out to look for new jobs while the cul de sac kids were play and as they were still doing scam

lady and germs the ... what the ed you ate it : eddy said

sorry : ed said

then two kids came

hey it hard to say this but you stink : said johnny

I agree haha : duky said but his costume fell off

woah your a talking dog : kevin said

no i'm not i'm just an illusion : dukey said

okay that only work on tv : nazz said

ok but you got to please keep it a secret ok : johnny said

why : eddy said

because I could get in trouble and dukey could get experimented

by the goverment : johnny said

ok were good at keep secret man like it never happen : sarah said

ok and hey who are you three : johnny said

i'm eddy and this double d and ed and do you want to be friends : eddy said

haha who want to be friend with you dork : kevin said

that would be me since i'm not popular : johnny said

your not popular : kevin said

well yes because he get f on everything and detetion every day :dukey said

so okay will be friend : johnny said

JOHNNY! :susan said

hey don't worry sister there good at keeping secret : johnny said

ok will trust all of you but what are all of you name: mary said

name kevin : kevin said

i'm ed: ed said

i'm double d: double d said

i'm eddy: eddy said

im sarah: sarah said

im jimmy : jimmy said

i'm jonny 2x4 : jonny said

i'm nazz: nazz said

i'm rolf son of a sheper : rolf said

i'm johnny test these are my sisters susan and mary and there geniuses : johnny said

woah new compition double d : eddy said

ha.. ha.. ha.. very funny eddy : double d

so are a geniuses too : mary said

well no but i am smarter than the people of the cal de sac : double said

cal de sac : johnny test said

yes that is what are new home will be name : eddy said

wow but cool : johnny said

look guy : ed said

everyone look and saw ed on a big slide

the dork toasted : kevin said

toasted : ed said

hup hup : eddy said

no no : double d said

hup hup hahhahahahahahahahahah : ed said

ed fell into the ground hurt but got out unhurt

what happen : johnny said

some of are cartton phisic are still with us : double d

oh : johnny said

hey i think you two girl are cool want to play base ball with us : kevin asked

sorry too much to do : susan said

so susan and mary went back home

see you five loser later dorks : kevin said

we gonna need something to re fill the grass eddy : double d

I why not we just fix things : eddy said

now your talking : johnny said

but eddy i'm tired : double d

no time double d :eddy said

ch 3

* in Jimmy house*

it to take out my cookie

jimmy tried to open it but it won't budge

ugh it stuck s.o.s, help, man the life boats : jimmy said

no joke and when it broke and don't be blue and let's ed quick repair man service fix it and you won't sue: eddy said

you should of hire some one to fix that rhyme eddy : double d

hey that a nice one right dukey dukey man must of went home : johnny said

I SMELL COOKIES! YUM YUM YUM : ed said

go away i'll fix it my self : jimmy said

well eddy what do you thing about that : johnny said

seem we got a do it your selfer here fine see ya : eddy said

but eddy the oven : double d asked

time money double d oh jimmy will fix it him self : eddy said as he left the room

jimmy cookies started to burn

eddy! wait my cookie there burning : jimmy said

for a fee : eddy

any thing just name it fix my oven eddy : jimmy said

you'll have to wait downstair incase of stuff you know : eddy said

eddy was looking at the oven

hmm yep it's broken all right

yep is it : johnny said

very good eddy now you've unrattle the rittle how did you plan to... : double d said

ed eddy and johnny hitting thew oven with objects

eddy no... ed, johnny stop : double said

but their kept hiting it

neighbors scare me : jimmy said

hold it!... can I interject.. call me crazy but can we start by turning off .. : double d said before he was interurted

let me double d : ed said

ed broke the the button

nice one : johnny said

it is off good huh : ed said

is it me it him right! : double d said

boy those cookie are getting crispe: eddy said

yeah there heating up : johnny said

wait my brain is working : ed said

ed threw the oven into the wall and open the oven but melted the through the floor

nice one ed : eddy said

my cookie.. my ceiling : jimmy said

the eds and johnny went to the back door to escape

my oven : jimmy said

ed quit it we need to fix things not break them

yeah! you can't just keep breaking fix fix it : johnny said

fix it got it : ed said

jonny 2x4 fell out of the tree

hey jonny : johnny said

I did it again huh plank : jonny 2x4 said

uh who he talking to : johnny said

plank his wooden friend : eddy said

oh : johnny said

climbing trees again johnny boy : eddy said

give me a hand guy i'm stuck : jonny 2x4 said

it your lucky day jonny for a fee we can re pair that head of your:eddy said

repair I need rescueing : jonny 2x4 said

hey same things jonny : johnny said

repair,rescue same price jonny fix him ed : eddy said

free and freedom : ed said

oh my wait it too tight ed : jonny 2x4 said

oh look a tip why thank you...WOAH! : eddy said

eddy with proper soap jonny head would simply slip out :double d said

wow and I thought my sister were weird: johnny said

I got some dish soap in the kichen : jonny 2x4 said

glad i thought of it will soap up his melon and collect our fee : eddy said

not so fast : jonny 2x4 said

oh what is it melon boy : johnny said

plank going too keep an i on them buddie: jonny 2x4 said

* in jonny 2x4 house *

why who could find a bottle is beyond me ... there you are : double d said

there you are : ed said

ed broke the sink

ED! : johnny said

weird bottle huh guys : ed said

what again ed your a ... : ed said

is any thing ok there : jonny 2x4 said

everything ok ed found a leak in your pipe with an extra quater we can tweek it: eddy said

well i guess so.. what plank they.. did what where.. get me down from there hell some one : jonny 2x4 said

great ed now what are going to do: johnny said

sick i'm going to be sick we don't have the tool to fix this : double d said

will you chill out double d : johnny said

it's under control relax we got the ultimate tool : eddy said

ed edd eddy and johnny fix the sink

we were born to do this double d : eddy

this is a natrual talent.. it not fix look at it : edd said

hey it the best we can do : johnny said

they saw ed broke some thing else

can i build a birdhouse with this stuff : ed asked

ed where did you broke that heat radioter from : edd asked

over there : ed said

oh dear quick do something shut it off : double d said

boy is it hot in here are you hot eddy sweat is head down my neck : ed said

ed we said no breaking thing : johnny said

i'm melting it's becoming a sawna in here : double d said

a sawna why don't we just fix people la sawna with the bank ola : eddy said

chez la sweat what that : sarah said

it chez la sweat sweat are good for you skin : jimmy said

sweat stinks : sarah said

aaaaaahh: jimmy sceamed

welcome chez la sweat : eddy and johnny said

eddy : jimmy said

we got la sawna : eddy said

pay money wee wee : eddy said

yes yess : jimmy said

towel only quater... each :edd said

this better be good : sarah said

now for la sawna double d : eddy said

be carful la sawna replenish skin ;edd said

sarah and jimmy were in the sawna only to get out and also for the rest

ugh rolf your so gross : NAZZ said

run away : jimmy said

your on your own dude : kevin said

can somebody tell what going on here

yes can i explain the rudness of your guset : rolf said

ugh my eye they burn : johnny said

um what seem to be the problem...make your slef descent rolf : edd said

your scaring the customer put your towel on : eddy said

they saw ed broke the wall

now look what you've done : eddy said

jonny 2x4 house fell

in eddy closet

edy hiding in your closet isn'going to save us once the kid find out where we are : edd said

hey calm down :johnny said

relax will ya i all way keep a copule of month woth of supple when the heat get turn..they will forget about us in no time hey did you see the can opender:eddy said

i'm can opender man no no wait i'm am tissue manl: ed said

we've lost him eddy : edd said

i will blow your nose :ed said

ed!:they all said


End file.
